


Watching and wanting

by w_x_2



Series: Everything For You [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “I am not the one who's crazy about watching,” Mick grumbles from his spot which is sadly not on the bed where Leonard is pleasuring himself.





	Watching and wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 2nd day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

“I am not the one who's crazy about watching,” Mick grumbles from his spot which is sadly not on the bed where Leonard is pleasuring himself. He's got a salivating mouth and an aching cock, his arms by his sides with his fingers splayed and hands reaching out, _wanting_ , as well as one foot in front of the other, ready to pounce.

  
  
The only thing keeping him from doing so is Leonard's carefully measured words.

  
  
“Seems to me you're just fine,” Len replies as he blatantly drags his eyes down Mick's body until they reach his hard cock.

  
  
“I want to touch you,” Mick's voice has a rough tone to it, he's full of desire to close the distance between him and the bed where Leonard is pleasuring himself.

  
  
“You're being so good though, and I'm almost there,” Leonard praises as his hand moves faster on his cock. “Bet you can also come when I do.”

  
  
“I want to kiss you.”

  
  
“You'll get to kiss me all you want as soon as I'm done,” Len promises.

  
  
“If you make me wait I'm gonna make you use your mouth until your jaw hurts,” Mick threatens.

  
  
Leonard twist his hand at the top of his cock, hips bucking at the delight of Mick's words. “Are you gonna take what you want as soon as you see me spill my spunk?”

  
  
“I deserve it for staying put, you can't argue with that.”

  
  
“Do you just want my mouth?” he teases, tongue licking across his lip and the other hand at his nipple running down his body, past his cock to grab at his balls and hint at what is behind them.

  
  
“What else would you like me to do?” Mick gets where Leonard wants him to go, sees how good it is for him that Mick is slightly annoyed and very riled up because Leonard has convinced him to stay at a distance while Leonard has himself on display, touching everywhere that Mick can't for now, so he doesn't wait for a reply. “Turn you around after your jaw is hurting and slowly work my way into you, hold you in place while I fuck through you being so sensitive and on fire until I force another orgasm out of you?”

  
  
Mick smiles lazy and wide, pleasure shooting down his body as he sees the successful effect of his words in action as ropes of semen spurt out from Leonard's cock, the younger man's body tensed, muscles bulging and mouth opened to let out a long moan.

  
  
“Come here,” Leonard says, a request which Mick reads as a permission for him to move.

 

  
And Mick does, he moves purposefully and is in front of Leonard in two quick strides.

  
  
Leonard reaches up to him and Mick is quick to comply, hand reaching down to cup Leonard's chin, tilting him into a position best suited to join their mouths.

  
  
“How can I make you feel good?” Leonard asks as he places his hands on Mick and strokes up and around his body.

  
  
“You're already making me feel good,” Mick replies.

  
  
“How can I make you feel better?”

  
  
“Still up to using your mouth?”

  
  
“Yeah,” Leonard replies with a satisfied tone, “You ok standing up?”

 

Mick turns his head to the side in what is definitely not a yes, “I don't want you to suck me,” he reveals. When Leonard arches an eyebrow in question he replies, “I want you to rim me.”


End file.
